


The Long Pine

by orphan_account



Series: The Long Road [1]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Longing, M/M, passionate but unrequited love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Long Pine

How did it feel? Physical, that is how it felt. Every day, rushing into work with that knot in his stomach because he knew he’d see Robbie then trying to play it so relaxed and laid-back when his heart was thumping in his chest at the nearness of him. That bitter disappointment on the days when he went in and Robbie wasn’t there. Making sure he walked past Innocent’s office several times if he were in there, so Robbie would notice him.

 

Noticing those highly precious intimate moments, that could be just the brush of a sleeve or the touch of hand on the back or arm. The effort it took not to gaze into his eyes and blurt out “I love you”. That quick smile they sometimes shared in the middle of something, almost as if Robbie knew that James was watching him covertly.

 

The endless, miserable evenings alone in his flat, wishing Robbie were there to do ordinary, mundane things like eat, cook, wash up and watch TV, with him. Playing his guitar and finding he was only playing love songs. Lying in bed wide awake, longing for his company, or rolling on his side , his own arm wrapped across him to imagine Robbie holding him close. to imagine how it would be to lie in Robbie’s arms.

 

Waking up and throwing himself into the shower so he smelled sweet, dressing with care to look good, looking in the mirror objectively to see how Robbie would see him and then rushing into work again …………knot in stomach and heart pounding that he would be with him again all day

 

It was worse then purgatory because he did it willingly. He suffered the pains of the damned just to stay by Robbie …. And Robbie didn’t even notice..


End file.
